Forever
by rowan.garland
Summary: Krátký příběh napsaný v rámci jednoho projektu, ze kterého se ve finále vyklubala fanfikce. Protože Gilbert pro mě vždycky bude Ludwigův starší a milovaný bratr...


**Forever/Navždy**

Křikem, který se za nimi ozýval, se nenechal ani v nejmenším rozhodit. Když už byl jednou za čas konečně zase doma, hodlal si stejně dělat, co se mu zlíbí. A k tomu patřilo i strávit nějaký čas se svým bratrem, a to v momentě, kdy se to hodí jemu a ne bratrovým chůvám. Už tak se vídali děsivě málo.

Pětiletý kluk, který se ho držel za ruku, statečně pochodoval vedle něj, ačkoliv občas musel popoběhnout, aby mu přeci jen stačil. Pochopil, že pokud chtějí uniknout, musejí přidat do kroku. Což taky ochotně udělal, protože s bráchou byla vždycky sranda.

I teď, téměř v běhu, po něm zvědavě pokukoval, aby si jeho tvář vryl do paměti. Vždycky, když odjel, chyběl mu. Chyběly mu jeho hry, které nebyly zdaleka tak opatrné jak by měly být, chybělo mu jeho vyprávění o krutých bojích, tajuplných tvorech v cizích zemích a krásných dívkách s nevinnýma očima, dokonce mu chybělo i to, jak ho trápil. Jako když ho třeba chytil za kotníky a držel ho hlavou dolu z balkonu. Služebnictvo se tenkrát mohlo ukřičet a přeskočit, jen aby nedošlo k neštěstí, zároveň si ale nechtěli mladého pána znepřátelit svým chováním.

„Musíme si pospíšit," mrkl na něj z výšky jeho velký bratr a spiklenecky se zazubil.

Občas šel z jeho úsměvu až strach. Jako by toho na svých cestách viděl až příliš mnoho a to všechno zanechalo v jeho očích stopu šílenství, říkávala matka. A také říkávala, že je až příliš bezstarostný, že by se jednou nemusel vrátit.

Jenže malý kluk, který se ho pevně držel, moc dobře věděl, že jeho bratr je statečný a jen velmi těžko polapitelný. Nikdy se mu nemohlo nic stát. Vždycky mu přeci slíbil, že se vrátí a on věděl, že ten slib dodrží. Už proto, aby ho mohl znovu a znovu trápit a aby ho pokaždé vysvobodil z toho obklíčení chův a učitelů.

Tentokrát ale jeho velký bratr neměl v plánu žádnou bláznivou hru. Když za nimi konečně utichl křik, vydal se po cestě, kterou teprve nedávno vydláždili.

„Už ji skoro dostavěli," vydechl téměř překvapeně, když se zastavili na malém prostranství před vysokou stavbou. Oba museli zaklonit hlavu, aby viděli až na špici dvou zvonic, které mezi sebou střežily hlavní chrámovou loď.

„Brzo ji vysvětí," zopakoval mu malý bratr slova některého z dospělých, kterým sám ale nerozuměl.

„Když jsem tu byl naposledy, věže ještě nestály."

Vstoupili dovnitř portálem, v němž ještě chyběly dveře. I tak ale uvnitř panovalo hrobové, posvátné ticho. Na šachovnicovou mramorovou podlahu dopadaly dlouhé pruhy slunečních paprsků, obarvené barevnými vitrážemi ve vysokých oknech. Vysoké sloupy držely bohatě zdobený strop, který se zdánlivě vznášel v příznačném oparu. Bylo to krásné a děsivé zároveň. Jejich kroky se rozléhaly po celém chrámu a zněly nepatřičně.

Vysoký muž překvapeně shlédl dolu, když se mu kolem nohy obtočila ruka. Pousmál se.

„Neříkej mi, že se bojíš," dobíral si ho, ale zároveň s tím se sklonil a zvedl ho do náručí. „Sakra, nějak jsi vyrostl," zabručel si pro sebe.

„Nebojim!" vyhrklo bojovně dítě, ale stejně se k němu pevněji přitisklo.

„To je dobře. Kdyby ses bál, nemohl bych tě jednou vzít s sebou," zasmál se. Jeho smích se rozlehl po budoucí svatyni a několikrát se k nim ještě vrátil.

Chlapec v jeho náručí ho koleny pevně sevřel kolem pasu, aby se udržel, a bradu si opřel o jeho rameno. Kabátec, který měl jeho bratr na sobě, voněl střelným prachem a dálkou, přestože byl čistý. Ačkoliv tentokrát nepřijel celý od krve a prachu jako jindy, musel dát kabát vyčistit, obzvlášť po tom, co si ho na sebe vzal jeho malý bratr, který by se do něj vešel třikrát, a oběhl s ním celou zahradu. Mladý muž se nezlobil, když to viděl, jen se smál.

S jeho velkým bráchou byla vždycky zábava. Dokázal se rozčílit, ale nikdy ne na něj. Dokázal vztekle rozsekat, co mu přišlo do cesty, ale na něj nikdy ruku nevztáhl.

S entuziasmem, kterého jsou schopné jen děti, ho pevně objal a tvář zabořil do ohybu jeho krku. Věděl, že dřív nebo později se budou muset zase rozloučit a to se mu nelíbilo. Velká ruka na jeho zádech ho láskyplně přitiskla blíž.

Stáli tam společně v posvátném tichu, které tomuhle místu náleželo už teď, i když v něm údajně bůh ještě nesídlil. Vídali se tak málo, že pro ně každý takový okamžik byl pokladem, který si hodlali střežit. I pětileté dítě chápalo výjimečnost této situace.

**...:::...**

Už to bylo tak dávno, co tuhle katedrálu dostavěli. Patnáct, dvacet let. Ale možná i sto. Aspoň mu to tak připadalo. Jako by to byl úplně jiný život, úplně jiný svět. Svět, ve kterém bylo všechno v pořádku.

Tichý zpěv, který se linul chrámovou lodí zněl tiše a truchlivě, přesně jak se patřilo. Měl sto chutí na ně zařvat, ať se sakra neflákaj a radši zkusí nějakou pořádnou vojenskou pochodovku. Hodila by se líp. Věděl, že by se setkala s daleko větším nadšením, než tohle utahané kvílení.

Díval se na svého bratra, kterému na rtech stále hrál jeho výsměšný úšklebek. Jako by mu říkal, že splnil slib a vrátil se domu, jak přísahal, když rozjařeně odjížděl.

Ale tentokrát se vrátil naposled. A navždy.


End file.
